


until he became the nanny!

by theblondiebard



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nanny, Getting Together, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Normal AU, Quarantine, alternatively tiltled: how the grimms spent three months parent trapping simon and baz, comedy (hopefully?), ft. Mordelia and Fiona and the whole Grimm family as wingppl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblondiebard/pseuds/theblondiebard
Summary: Simon Snow needs a quarantine job. The Grimm's need a nanny. Well, two and two equals...Simon living with the Grimms, who are all quarantining together, including lonely, cranky uni student Baz. Who happens to be devastatingly gorgeous (objectively speaking, not in like, anyone's personal opinion...)Their looks are far less subtle than they seem. And frankly, Fiona just wants to get Baz laid. What's a little hijinks, in the name of love?
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Prologue: June 2020

This is definitely not what was supposed to happen.

This was supposed to be a temporary job, a one time deal, a way to make money while the bloody world shut down. A few months, tops. Three meals a day, a soft bed at night. Rinse and repeat, day after day.

I’m definitely going to blame this on Penny. This is so, so her fault. With her stupid, “ _You lived in care homes! You love kids! You need the money, we're in a global pandemic!_ ”'

This was supposed to be nannying, for God’s sake. Helping a mom out while her family works at home. Four kids, sure, but simple, uncomplicated.

This was certainly not supposed to end with Basilton Pitch’s lips on mine in a broom closet.


	2. Chapter 1: March 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon arrives at the Grimm's house (mansion)!

Okay, so the house is huge. Ridiculously so, with obnoxious spires lining the fourth story slate roof. Sprawling gardens stretching far into the distance, with what can only be described as monstrosities of flowerbeds peppered about. I’m not sure what I was expecting, but this was really not it. 

I take slow steps up the gravel drive, towards the solid oak front door. I hesitate at massive brass knocker because will they even hear me? Should I ring the bell? Does a place this old even _have_ a doorbell?

I take a deep breath in, breathe out again slowly. _It’s fine, it’s all fine, it's just a job_. I’ll be fine, this is totally fine. It’s just kids, right? Nothing to be afraid of.

Right?

I lift my hand and knock. A woman wearing one of those sort of French-y maid outfits (but not in a sexy way, in a weird-stuck-up employers way) opens the door, without an expression on her face. 

“Simon Snow?”

“Um, that’s me?” I reply, like an idiot. 

She scans me up in down, still no sign of life on her face. “Come in.”

Breathe in, breath out. Nothing to be afraid of. 

  
  


**************************

  
  


Fucking lots to be afraid of. This house, if you can even call it that, is a trip. It’s somehow more stupidly posh than it was on this outside, despite the low probability of that even being possible. There’s some kind of fundamental wrongness of me (orphan, 22, uni drop-out) standing in a place like this (old blood, ancient, with more Oxbridge grads than book (and _good God_ are there books. All neatly lined up on solid wood shelves with stupid decorative fabric spines facing pointedly out)). This was a mistake. Oh fuck, oh _fuck_ , this was a mistake. 

Before I can run out the door, out of the foyer where the maid (?) left me and back onto the gravel drive and far, far away from this nightmare I’ve gotten myself into, I hear the clicking of heels on polished hardwood.

_Who wears heels inside?_

“You must be Simon! Oh, how lovely! I’m Daphne, it’s lovely to meet you. Please set your bag down, Vera will take it up to your room shortly. I’m so glad you could make it, how was your trip?” This must be Mrs. Grimm. My boss, I suppose. I expected her to be a bit more, well, Morticia Addams, with what the house looks like and all. But instead she’s got these tiny, pouty lips with teeth that don’t quite fit all the way inside. Plump rosy cheeks and soft dark brown hair that falls down to her shoulder, perfectly in place. I collect myself and plaster a polite grin to my face. 

“Yes, that’s me. My trip was fine. Thank you for letting me into your home,” I hold out my hand to her, and she takes it daintily. I’m not sure what to do next, so I drop my hand back down to my sides and resist the urge to fiddle with the hem of my shirt. She seems sweet, but there has to be more I’m missing. They can’t all be like this, certainly. No one that bubbly lives in a house this dark. 

I open my mouth to speak again, to ask about anything that makes me seem at all competent for my job, when she interrupts me suddenly.

“Shall we meet the rest of the family? We’re just about to settle for lunch.” Daphne says it like a question, but it is very clearly a command. I swallow down hard and smile in a way that I desperately hope doesn’t make me look like a maniac, and give her a curt nod. 

“Follow me,” she gestures lightly before walking back down the hall she came from. I follow her feeling a bit like a freshly dragged in stray. Alright, here we go. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure when i'll update this, but give kudos and comments if you want (it would make me VERY happy)! also this is my second fic ever so pls be nice:)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the fact that i became a quarantine nanny and this idea just needed to be put into the world


End file.
